superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
God of War II
God of War II is a third person action-adventurevideo game developed by Santa Monica Studio and published by Sony Computer Entertainment (SCE). First released for the PlayStation 2 console on March 13, 2007, it is the second installment in the God of War series, the sixth chronologically, and the sequel to 2005's God of War. The game is loosely based on Greek mythologyand set in ancient Greece, with vengeance as its central motif. The player controls the protagonistKratos, the new God of War who killed the former, Ares. Kratos is betrayed by Zeus, the King of the Olympian Gods, who strips him of his godhood and kills him. Slowly dragged to theUnderworld, he is saved by the Titan Gaia, who instructs him to find theSisters of Fate, as they can allow him to travel back in time, avert his betrayal, and take revenge on Zeus. The gameplay is very similar to the previous installment, and focuses oncombo-based combat, achieved through the player's main weapon—Athena's Blades—and secondary weapons acquired throughout the game. It features quick time events that require the player to complete various game controller actions in a timed sequence to defeat stronger enemies and bosses. The player can use up to four magical attacks and a power-enhancing ability as alternative combat options. The game also features puzzles and platforming elements. In addition to its vastly similar gameplay, God of War II features improved puzzles and four times as many bosses as the original. God of War II has been acclaimed as one of the best PlayStation 2 and action games, and was 2007's "PlayStation Game of the Year" at theGolden Joystick Awards. In 2009, IGN listed it as the second-best PlayStation 2 game of all time, and both IGN and GameSpot consider it the "swan song" of the PlayStation 2 era. In 2012, Complex magazine named God of War II the best PlayStation 2 game of all time. It was the best-selling game in the UK during the week of its release and went on to sell 4.24 million copies worldwide, making it the fourteenth best-selling PlayStation 2 game of all time. God of War II, along with God of War, was remastered and released on November 17, 2009, as part of the God of War Collection for the PlayStation 3. The remastered version was re-released on August 28, 2012, as part of the God of War Saga, also for the PlayStation 3. A novelization of the game was published in February 2013. The Completionist Jirard reviewed God of War II for the 135th episode of The Completionist. Jirard praises the game's world and Greek mythology, even giving some props to Kratos' animations and aesthetic variety. He also gives some kudos to the PS3's remastering of the game. The sound effects leave Jirard somewhat disturbed, due to its violence, but he considers this a good thing. Jirard praises the game's combat system, and its implementation into other aspects of gameplay such as puzzles. The variety in weapons also gets Jirard excited to tear up some bad guys. He notes that a lot of the gameplay is very similar to the first game's, but with some improvements. Jirard appreciates the plethora of extra content, including making Kratos incredibly broken. He also finds the costumes hilarious. However, he finds the extra difficulties overwhelming. Trivia * Even though Jirard reviewed the first game blind, he had previously played this, along with the third game, during a break from the show in Season 2. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PlayStation 2 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Fini-Pete It!